


Voltron : The Legendary Group Chat

by typomachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, College AU, Crack, Crushing, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Group chat, Swearing, brandon rodgers, chat fic, etc etc tags will be added later whoops, gimme a medium fries pls, goes from 0-50 real fast lmao, hunk and lance are bffs, i lost some tags sob, is a joke, mcdonalds, pidge is punny, this fic is trash idk what im doing half the time, this is why we cant have nice things :((, was supposed to be slow burn but nah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typomachine/pseuds/typomachine
Summary: a group chat with your favorite space power rangersis a joke dont kill me!updates: friday (more info on profile)!!ON HOLD CHECK PROFILE BIO FOR INFO!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro: Space Papa  
> Keith: gay af  
> Lance: mierda  
> Hunk: kiss the chef  
> Pidge: pidgeot  
> Coran: Coran The Gorgeous Man  
> Allura: too fab for u

**mierda added : Space Papa, gay af, kiss the chef, pidgeot, Coran the Gorgeous Man, too fab for you.**

 

 **mierda:** heyyo

 **pidgeot:** lance what the fuck did you do this time

 **Space Papa:** Language Pidge.

**mierda sent ifuckedup.jpg**

**too fab for you:** is tHAT MY MOISTURIZER?

 **mierda:** whoops

 **gay af:** what does your username even mean lance????

 **kiss the chef:**  Dont look it up

 **gay af:** oh

 **gay af:** i mean its not that bad

 **too fab for you:** exCUSE ME, BUT MY MOISTURIZER

 **Coran the Gorgeous Man:** Allura, please calm down. I'll get you another.

 **too fab for you:** thanks coran!!  <3

 **mierda:** sorry lura

 **too fab for you:** its gucci 

 **Space Papa:** It's 7 am, shouldn't you guys be in class.

 **pidgeot:** lmao im in class

 **pidgeot:** ive just mastered the art of texting without the teacher noticing

 **mierda:** ofc its pidge we're talking about

 **gay af:** i have a class in like thirty minutes

 **Space Papa:** You all should be getting ready and/or get heading to class.

 **mierda:** ok papi

**Space Papa:** _Lance._

 

**mierda went offline.**

**kiss the chef went offline.**

**pidgeot went offline.**

**gay af went offline.**

 

 **too fab for you:** btw lance when you get back we're going shopping

 **Coran the Gorgeous Man:** ???

 **too fab for you:** we're 'bonding'

 


	2. mcclainolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats a chat fic without mcd's amirite
> 
> same users as last time, im too lazy to copy and paste them into this one
> 
> disclaimer: nothing is meant to be offensive, please dont take offense to anything that is written, they are all for good humor!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if im not consistent with all the shit im too lazy to check :)

**mierda is online.**

**mierda:** wait why do i have to go

**too fab for you is online.**

**too fab for you:** please 0U0

 **too fab for you:** or take me to mcdonalds bc i need those mcflurries

 **mierda:** mcdonalds it is

**pidgeot is online.**

**pidgeot:** lmao youre going to mcclainolds

 **mierda:** pidge pls

**kiss the chef is online.**

**kiss the chef:** i heard pidge giggling whats going on

**kiss the chef:**

**kiss the chef:** o h.

 **mierda:** any opening for a pun and pidge is there

 **pidgeot:** you gave me an idea

**pidgeot changed their name to PUNdge.**

**mierda:** that doesnt even make sense

**Space Papa is online.**

**Space Papa:** Pidge, please stop.

 **mierda:** wait where are keith and coran

 **too fab for you:** coran threw his phone out the window

 **kiss the chef:** wait why ??????

 **too fab for you:** bc

 **kiss the chef:** ??????????

 **too fab for you:** he lost @ tetris

 **too fab for you:** he screamed 'i was at level 35 what the fuck'

 **PUNdge:** lmao

 **kiss the chef:** lmao

 **mierda:** lmao

 **Space Papa:** Is the window okay?

 **too fab for you:** anyway

 **too fab for you:** 'mcclainolds'

**mierda changed their name to mcclainods.**

**mcclainolds:** yeah hold on im tryin to find me keys

 **Space Papa:** my*

 **mcclainolds:** fucc off shiro

 **mcclainolds:** u know what hunk im borrowin ur car

 **kiss the chef:** get me a large fry and i will

 **mcclainolds:** deal

 **PUNdge:** ill have 20p mcclainuggets

 **mcclainolds:** no wtf why should i give you anything

**PUNdge sent lennyface.jpg**

**mcclainolds:** w h y

 **too fab for you:** is that you in a ballerina outift

 **mcclainolds:** s w e a t s

 **mcclainolds:** no

 **kiss the**   **chef:** awww youre so cute how old were u !?!?

 **PUNdge:** he was 6 :)))))

 **mcclainolds:** anYWAYS

 **mcclainolds:** doeS ANYONE ELSE WANT ANYTHING?

**gay af is online.**

**gay af:** get me a medium coke please

 **mcclainolds:** what the fuck where did you come from 

**Coran the Gorgeous Man is online.**

**Coran the Gorgeous Man:** ill have a cheeseburger happy meal w gogurt and milk please

 **mcclainolds:** the fuck ????

 **Space Papa:** Language Lance.

 **Space Papa:** And I'll have an Egg McMuffin.

 **mcclainolds:** where am i going to get the money to buy all this shit

 **kiss the chef:** if youre still in the house theres some money in my dresser drawer

 **kiss the chef:** i also have a few twenties in the cup holder in the back of the car

 **mcclainolds:** god bless your soul hunk u angel

 **kiss the chef:** np pal

 **mcclainolds:** i s2G i think hunk's car will run out of gas by the time i drop all the food off

 **kiss the chef:** yellow will be fine she can take it

 **gay af:** hunk why did you name your car after a color in the rainbow

 **kiss the chef:** the thing im confused about is how is coran online didnt he break his phoen?

 **Coran the Gorgeous Man:** i hvae spares

 **Space Papa:** phone* have*

 **PUNdge:** and here is shiro, the grammar nazi

 **Space Papa:**  Pidge, was that a comma?

 **Space Papa:**  I'm so proud!

**PUNdge:**

**PUNdge:**  s h it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh this took a bit, but here you go! feel free to comment some ideas and tips, feedback is welcome !!
> 
> btw most typos are on purpose/are left alone but if anything in the bold is misspelled or something, please tell me!


	3. smack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: Space Papa  
> Keith: gay af  
> Pidge: PUNdge  
> Hunk: kiss the chef  
> Lance: mcclainolds  
> Allura: too fab for you  
> Coran: Coran the Gorgeous Man

**mcclainolds is online.**

**Space Papa is online.**

**kiss the chef is online.**

**mcclainolds:** shiro 

 **Space Papa:**  What?

 **mcclainolds:** me and hunk think pidge has been cheating on some of their tests

 **kiss the chef:** we've seen some papers that look like cheat sheets while i was cleaning 

 **Space Papa:** Well this is Pidge we're talking about, are you positive their grades aren't genuine?

 **kiss the chef:** im 89% sure

 **mcclainolds:** there's still 11% chance its real but who knows

**PUNdge is online.**

**PUNdge:**

**PUNdge:** :)

 **mcclainolds:** wha asghsjfdgrvdbh

 **kiss the chef:** i heard a girly scream and a demon laugh im p sure that lance is dead

 **Space Papa:** Pidge, don't hurt Lance.

 **mcclainolds:** ow wHAT THE FUCK 

 **mclainolds:** whY DIDNT YOU GET HUNK HE WAS INVOLVED

 **kiss the chef:** ive been ratted out

 **PUNdge:** but if i kill hunk who will feed us

 **kiss the chef:** before i stepped into ur lives you guys were burning water

 **mcclainolds:** but did you really have to smack my face 

 **mcclainolds:** my beautiful complexion has a red mark on it now :((((

 **PUNdge:** you talk smack you get smacked

**PUNdge changed their name to smack-a-bitch.**

**smack-a-bitch:** :)

 **Space Papa:** Language.

**smack-a-bitch changed their name to smack-a-doodle.**

**Space Papa:** There you go.

 **smack-a-doodle:** i have papi's approval fite me

**Space Papa:** _Pidge._

**mcclainolds:** calling shiro papi is not good

 **mcclainolds:** last time i did _someone_ ate all my spicy hot cheetos and he had time to arrange the crumbs into a ":)"

 **mcclainolds:** hold on i have a pic

**mcclainolds sent riplancescheetos.jpg**

**kiss the chef:** o i remember that i had to clean all the crumbs

 **Space Papa:** Sorry Hunk, I was trying to get Lance to, but of course he wouldn't.

 **kiss the chef:** it fine

**gay af is online.**

**gay af:** i heard cheetos

 **mcclainolds:** kEITH MY HERO COME TO THE STORE WITH ME AND BUY SOME SPICY HOT CHEETOS

 **gay af:** only bc its cheetos

 **smack-a-doodle:** u sure i think its bc its lance

**gay af removed smack-a-doodle from the chat.**

**smack-a-doodle was added to the chat.**

**smack-a-doodle:** f uc k yo u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop short


	4. notice

woahhh look at that i removed the anon tag

if u wanna know why it's bc i came on here to write and not sweep something i wasn't proud of under a tag

anyways im working on a chapter but itll prob won't be out for a while bc these stupid usernames are a pain in the ass ill make them shorter just bc they're convenient 

please suggest any ideas if u have any

until next time !!


	5. lance u fuckwad pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha im so sorry it took so long
> 
> new users
> 
> lance- aflance  
> keith- gfy  
> shiro- Space Dad  
> hunk- klunk  
> pidge- hacker voice  
> allura- queen  
> coran- corange

**aflance:** aJWHUIEDRNEF

 **aflance:** WHERE IS IT?????????????????

 **aflance:** I CSNT FIND IT JAKDSJEKSDFFGKAKDF

 **aflance:** iVE LOOKED EVERYWHERE

 **gfy:** stop blowing up my phone im at work

 **klunk:** oh bby whuhs wrong

 **aflance:** THANKS HUNK FOR CARING UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE 

 **aflance:** but

 **aflance:** i lost my suga scrub

 **gfy:** u mean sugar

 **aflance:** no suga bc its rated r

 **gfy:** smh

 **klunk:** i dont understand u have like 12345830 scrubs

 **aflance:** its my babe 

 **aflance:** i call her blue bc shes like the kitty

 **klunk:** o shatang it must be good blue is the love of ur life

 **gfy:** "shatang"

 **gfy:** and whos blue

 **aflance:** my amazing cat

**aflance sent thelionQUEEN.jpg**

**gfy:** i gotta admit thats a cute cat

 **klunk:** and lance whats ur username

 **aflance:** u know the commerical

 **aflance:** aflac

 **aflance:** with the fuck

 **Space Dad:** Watch your profanity.

 **aflance:** i mEAN DUCL

 **aflance:** DUCK*****

 **gfy:** lmao

 **klunk:** hey shirooo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY SO UM I GOT THIS OUT AND I GOTTA GET OUTTA CLASS AND CANT SAVE SO HERES HALF OF IT ILL FINISH TOMORROW SORRY ADSBJFENBUJ


	6. lance u fuckwad pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sO SORRY I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO UPDATE 
> 
> lance- aflance  
> keith- gfy  
> shiro- Space Dad  
> hunk- klunk  
> pidge- hacker voice  
> allura- queen  
> coran- corange

(continued)

 **Space Dad:** Hello Hunk!

 **gfy:** im going back to work..

 **Space Dad:** Where did you last leave your sugar scrub Lance?

 **aflance:** 1) idk

 **aflance:** 2) its suga scrub bc it makes me look rated r

 **aflance:** 3) fucc u keith

 **klunk:** ill help you look for it

 **Space Dad:** I'll buy you a new one if you can't find it! :)

 **aflance:** ty

 **hacker voice:** im in

 **aflance:** ...

 **hacker voice:** to help look

 **aflance:** . . .

 **hacker voice:** lance u fuckwad what were u thinking

 **Space Dad:** Watch your language. You ain't a sailor.

 **aflance:**  so youre saying if we were a sailor we can cuss

 **Space Dad:** NONONO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

 **hacker voice:** brb gonna sign up so i can swear my heart out

 **queen:** absdOIHDEHFEU WHY ARE YOU SPAMMING MY PHONE

 **corange:** im up i heard allura yell cat

 **queen:** i h a t e c a t s

 **klunk:** is it bc you have like five mice as pets and you dont want them to die

 **aflance:** how could u best friend u dont diss blue

 **queen:** im sorry lance

 **queen:** i mean shes cute but not near my babies

 **gfy:** smh

 **hacker voice:** btw where do u work keith

**Space Dad sent suspiciousmuch.jpg**

**aflance:** damn boi u hidin something in that mullet and pillow

 **gfy:** nO

 **klunk:** he works at starbucks

 **gfy:** yOU PROMISED YOU WOULDNT TELL HUNK

 **gfy:** but im not mad bc its hunk 

 **klunk:** <3

 **corange:** gay

 **gfy:** gfy - f + a = gay

 **aflance:** nO MATH PLEASE AND THANK

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its really short just wanted to get something out ill try to post often but this year we have more school so idk


	7. shiro stop it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance- aflance  
> keith- gfy  
> shiro- Space Dad  
> hunk- klunk  
> pidge- hacker voice  
> allura- queen  
> coran- corange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave up on bolding sorry and im in class so i cant write as much im sorryyy

hacker voice: im so tired

gfy: maybe u wouldnt be if u didnt stay up all night programming ur lil pieces of junk

hacker voice: eXCUSE ME U CANT DO SHIT WITHOUT BLOWING IT UP   
Space Dad: Pidge, please get some more sleep. And no swearing.

klunk: omg kieth u ass 

aflance: wHY WOULD YOU INSULT PIDGES AMAZING BRAIN ???

Space Dad: keith*

queen: jesus christ shiro u dont have to diss everyone bc u major in english too

gfy: im actually smart tho

corange: u dropped out in highschool tho ???

gfy: not my fault that someone decided to punch me

gfy: i punched them back

gfy: i dont get why i was kicked out for self denfence 

Space Dad: defense*

gfy: jESUS FUCKING CHRIST

aflance: calm ur mullet

gfy: i d o n o t h a v e a m u l l e t m y h a i r j u s t g r o w s t h a t w a y

hacker voice: someones triggered

klunk: guys stop teasing keith

gfy: thanks hunk

klunk: np

queen: screw being nice i can be a bitch if i want to

corange: allura calm down

queen: no im crabby

queen: im hungry since sOMEONE ATE ALL THE FROOT LOOPS

queen: and i have astrology hw

aflance: where r u i can help

queen: library third floor east ward

aflance: coming to the princess rescue

Space Dad: princess’

aflance: s t o p i t


	8. shiros five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah a new character :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but i didnt wanna do any on friday and i was free soooo-

hacker voice: i have a very important question

aflance: hwat

Space Dad: what*

Space Dad: Yes what is it?

aflance: shiro u r five stop acting like you r twenty five

Space Dad: i am twenty five

klunk: oh my gOD HE DIDNT CAPITALIZE OR HAVE PUNCUATION

queen: tODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY

corange: you do realize that shiro types like this now bc he disabled the grammar or whatever app on his phone right

Space Dad: did you frickin really think i have enough time to punctuate n stuff

klunk: still wont cuss tho

hacker voice: nice y'all are happy bc shiros five but i wanna ask my question

klunk: go ahead

hacker voice: thank you

hacker voice: can matt join the group chat

Space Dad: is he still mad at me

hacker voice: dude u accidentally tripped him and gave him a scab u apologized 12348574917538294 times hes not mad

Space Dad: okay all who are okay with matt joining the chat

aflance: i want my meme buddy

klunk: MATT!

gfy: matts ok ig

Space Dad: where have u been

gfy: work

corange: sure

queen: y not hes fabulous

aflance: not as much as u r

queen: do u want my heart bc u already have it

Space Dad: allura babe

aflance: oMG I KNEW IT

hacker voice: jESUS CHRIST I WENT TO GO CALL MATT AN D I HEAR THE JURRASIC PARK ROAR FROM LANCES ROOM

hacker voice: mATT WAS LIKE 'I DIDNT KNOW U OWNED PTERODACTYLS'

hacker voice: o

klunk: my

aflance: g o d

gfy: calm down jc

aflance: whatvr

aflance: MATT MATT MATT

hacker voice added matte

matte: what the fuck is all of this

aflance: aYYEEE MATT BRANDON ROGERS

matte: omg i didnt think u would get it this is why u r my fav

aflance: <33333

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love brandon rogers hes the best


	9. bean stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u can tell im eating while writing this
> 
> also a day early bc i dont have time to do this last minute tomorrow so look at me im totally not procrastinating

klunk: i swa a ceut girl and sh ews pefrect for me

 

Space Dad: your spelling isnt perfect for u

 

klunk: sH00K

 

queen: damn boi

 

aflance: r u talkin shay ???

 

aflance: the one who makes the amazing soup and is the nicest female to live on this planet ?

 

klunk: obviously 

 

klunk: wow u know me so well <3

 

aflance: <3

 

hacker voice: im in

 

aflance: …

 

hacker voice: to get shay and hunk together

 

aflance: oH NO YOU DONT IM HELPING HUNK I HAVE SHAYS NUMBER

 

hacker voice: o yeah u became friends bc u hunk and shay are all in a cooking class

 

hacker voice: and u loved her soup and exchanged numbers

 

gfy: lance is in cooking class ???

 

aflance: i wanna refine my skills

 

Space Dad: iM SO PROUD OF YOU MY BBY BOY USED A BIG WORD

 

klunk: lance is a decent cook

 

klunk: but hes too lazy to cook anything though

 

aflance: if it helps im making my bean stew

 

hacker voice: oH MY GOD SORRY SHIRO I WAS GONNA COME OVER BUT LANCES BEAN STEW

 

Space Dad: sob

 

aflance sent dinneruwu.jpg

 

klunk: oh my god its that stew yES

 

gfy: damn

 

aflance: i made a lot so everyone can come over and have some !! <3

 

matte: i hEARD FREE FOOD IM IN 

 

queen: i wanna try some

 

corange: me 2

 

gfy: holy fucking shit im coming for sure

 

Space Dad: im tired and hungry be there in 10 bringing matt and keith

 

corange: me and allura are coming rn

 

aflance: jesus fucking christ i gotta make some more stew then


	10. Chapter 10

my school blocked ao3 so i won’t be able to update


	11. relationship advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sry for the wait im stocking up on updates and sprinklin them around

aflance to klunk

 

aflance: hunk my buddy

aflance: have i been obvious

aflance: i think i have bc pidge just said i had to tone it down and if they noticed then everyone else will including him

klunk: oh my god just smack faces with keith already

aflance: aJSDDJ

klunk: calm down hun just ask him out keith likes u too

aflance: how can u be sure

aflance: keiths too great

aflance: hes so pretty, talented, fucking his beautiful ass eyes gODDAMN

klunk: a s k h i m o u t

aflance: but

klunk: buts are for sitting

aflance: yes mom

klunk: go ask

 

gfy to Space Dad

 

gfy: dAD

Space Dad changed their name to shi-no

shi-no: what

gfy: boi

gfy: i need relationship advice

shi-no: what

gfy: laN CE

shi-no: go frickin tell him u like him

gfy: “frickin”

shi-no: bye youre on your own

gfy: wAIT SHIRO I NEED UR HELP IM SERIOUS

gfy: i wanna ask lance out but im not sure how

shi-no: okay okay hunty go to the main chat

 

voltron chat

 

gfy: anyone on

aflance: hOLA!

hacker voice: im in

aflance: u stale meme

 

gfy to shi-no

 

gfy: now what

shi-no: well~

  
  


(ha cliff hanger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check my profile shenanigans


	12. when lif e goes to shi t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyy so sorry for the long wait

main chat

 

klunk: ok

 

klunk: did we ever name the chat ??

 

hacker voice: im in

 

hacker voice: to name it

 

klunk: oH MY GODDD

 

klunk named the chat dweebs 

 

hacker voice: i just realized ur name sounds like a ship between keith and hunk

 

klunk: hwat

 

klunk changed their name to hunkndonuts

 

hunkndonuts: wHY DIDNT U TELL ME SOONER

 

gfy: ;(

 

hunkndonuts: im sorry pal ily but n o

 

gfy: its fine

 

shi-no: asDKMFCDNJ

 

shi-no: y u blowing up my phone

 

hacker voice: i know for a fact you dont do anything until fuckg two pm father

 

aflance: fuckg

 

hacker voice: not funny

 

aflance changed their name to lancelot

 

lancelot: lafayette lancelot

 

matte: oF THE REVOLUTIONARY SET

 

lancelot: ayeee

 

hunkndonuts: YOU BLAST THE HAMILTON SOUNDTRACK WAYY TOO OFTEN PLE

A SE

 

lancelot: ok but rly

 

lancelot changed their name to bilingual

 

bilingual: :)))

 

hunkndonuts: !!!!

 

hunkndonuts: oH MY GOD SHAY TEXTED ME HELP

 

gfy to shi-no

 

gfy: too many ppl tf were u trying to do

 

shi-no: i was gonna see how many ppl think lance likes u

 

gfy: n o

 

shi-no: its for ur own good

 

main chat

 

shi-no: lance and keith r are thing right

 

queen: babe we talked about this they are

 

shi-no: i wanted to check

 

gfy: tf

 

bilingual: ;;;;;

 

gfy: ????  
  


bilingual: ;;;; bYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry theyre short !!


	13. stop the pining pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short;;;

shi-no to hacker voice

 

shi-no: why didnt u tell hunk that klunk could also be klance+hunk so klunk

 

hacker voice: im in

 

shi-no: s t o p

 

hacker voice: okok but keith is too much already but hunk n lance are fuckin bESTIES so too far ;)))

 

hacker voice: WAIT WHAT DID U DO

 

shi-no: i tried to sweat out a connfessin

 

hacker voice: ‘sweat out’

 

shi-no: binch let me live my life :^

 

hacker voice created a chat

 

hacker voice added queen, corange, shi-no, hunkndonuts, matte,

 

hacker voice named chat mission:klance

 

queen: o h y e s

 

corange: o h n o

 

matte: what the hell is going on

 

shi-no: Y E S

 

shi-no: if this gets them to stop fucking pining i will do an y th ing

 

hunkndonuts: lance plays a soundtrack and takes an actual t w o hours to think about keith

 

shi-no: s am e

 

matte: lmao

 

hunkndonuts: anyways lets get back to the main gc k ???

 

(another cliff bc im too lazy to write more :)))) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i relaized i screwed up a name so i swapped whoops


	14. when shit hits the fa n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :))))

dweebs

 

hunkndonuts: what just happened ???

 

hacker voice: im in

 

hunkndonuts: pIDGE S T OP

 

hacker voice: to investigate

 

gfy: qandfejdksmxnja

 

hunkndonuts: keith just save us all and smack faces with lance

 

gfy: AGWYSHJCGDNJCDWHS

 

bilingual:

 

bilingual: im bak

 

bilingual: hwat the fuck

 

bilingual: you guys need to shut ur fuck

 

gfy: me 2

 

shi-no: u guys need to love each other

 

gfy:

 

bilingual:

 

bilingual: me and keith are rivals tho

 

queen: oh shut the fuck up binch

 

queen: rivals my a s s

 

gfy: ????

 

bilingual: i mean keith is p chill and nice and considerate and amazing and oh my god im rambling hahahha k i l l m e

 

gfy: wdashujkdefbjdskenbfs

 

bilingual: UM

 

bilingual: I DIDNT MEAN TO PRESS SEND OOPS IM S O DO NE

 

gfy: did you mean it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))


	15. sabyghudjkbfrgsiuhbje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aHHHHHH

gfy: im serious i need to know

 

bilingual: yeshahaiwanttodieyouprobablydontlikemebackplsdonthitsendthistime

 

bilingual:

 

bilingual: ehy do my fat fingers miss backspace and hit enter

 

hunkndonuts: who wants popcorn

 

hacker voice: im in

 

hunkndonuts: asdfgbhnjkl

 

shi-no: hUSH MY BBYS R TRYIN TO BE HAPPY

 

queen: :)))

 

corange: i want to die

 

matte:

 

matte: i came for memes where are they

 

hacker voice: lance is a breathing meme

 

matte: good enough

 

gfy: i like you too

 

bilingual: SWHUIWDJKNRFEDSKNJBERFDJK

 

bilingual: um! meet! me! at! park! sat! 1:30!

 

gfy: is that a date

 

bilingual: u-um yes

 

gfy: sweet

 

shi-no: what that was so easy

 

hunkndonuts: sO YOURE TELLING ME IT WOULDVE BEEN SO EASY TO STOP THESE TWO FROM TIPTOEING AROUND EACH OTHER W AN “I LIKE U”

 

hacker voice: dfenjdrjntgjfnvg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not gonna be updating till jan


	16. a h h hhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO MUCH LATER THAN USUAL IM SO SORRY I COMPLETELY FORGOT IM SO BAD AT SCHEDULING I MAY AS WELL NOT HAVE AN UPDATE SCHEDULE ANYMORE AHSUDKJFSDGBRKJFX

hunkndonuts changed their name to c-hunk-y.

 

c-hunk-y:  where's lance ????

 

hacker voice changed their name to pigeon.

 

pigeon:  he's with keithy boy remember ;))))

 

shi-no changed their name to Space Sad.

 

Space Sad:  I'm disappointed with Keith, he wouldn't accept any of my advice.

 

pigeon:  why are you talking in decent grammar now tf

 

Space Sad:  To tell you all the truth, I lost a bet to Allura, and she made me try to type like everyone else.

 

queen:  speaking of bets shiro u promised me a date if you tried to give one of the boys advice

 

Space Sad:  That's unfair, I have to help those dense lovebirds somehow. I was the one who got them together anyway.

 

pigeon:  he rite he rite after all space dad always right

 

matte:  why are you all talking here should we go spy on the gay

 

Space Sad:  We shouldn't meddle.

 

queen:  we s h o u l d meddle :)))))


	17. IMPORTANT

alright, so i have noticed there was A LOT of works called "Voltron: Legendary Group Chat" and honestly the only difference from my title is a "The".

 

i was wondering if there should be a name change?

 

leave a suggestion or if ud like the name to stay the same;;;

 

also send ideas for chapters im honestly pretty stumped


	18. klance is canon kingggg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats this!?!?!?! typo updating her story?!?!?!?! its more likely than you think
> 
> im also changing the usernames because why the fuck not and theyre pretty obvious but if you dont know just comment and ill respond in 8768575434 months or someone else can help you out

**stabby stab:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

 **let me rest:** What is it??

 

 **no hax on my mc serverr:** isnt it obvious lance and keith prolly got back from their date 

 

 **goddess:** omg im not ready for this what happened

 

 **spoonful of sugar:** ^^^^ Same.

 

 **stabby stab:** .

 

 **matty patty:** o damn

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** hello everyone !!

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** and a special hello to you babe <3

 

 **matty patty:** oH DAMN NOT EVEN A DAY AND LANCE GOIN ALL OUT

 

 **let me rest:** I just heard the loudest squeal coming from Keith's room.

 

 **stabby stab:** fuckasdyhag

 

 **matty patty:** and keith was the one to say 'i like you' first and lance was the one to get embarrassed

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** i was having a crisis and acted out of character sue me

 

 **matty patty:** taking you up on that i need money for more v bucks

 

 **no hax on my mc serverr:** n o m a t t

 

 **matty patty:** y e s m a t t

 

 **spoonful of sugar:**  We went from talking about Keith and Lance, and now, Matt's brought up Fortnite. 

 

 **spoonful of sugar:** Speaking of which...

 

 **matty patty:** fortnite?

 

 **spoonful of sugar:**  n o

 

 **spoonful of sugar:** Lance and Keith, are you guys together now? Like, officially??

 

 **stabby stab:** yes 

 

 **stabby stab:** unless we're not

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** yes we are

 

 **stabby stab:** okay

 

 **no hax on my mc serverr:** this is more confusing than their pining

 

 **let me rest:** However, this is fortunately less painful to watch.

 

 **no hax on my mc serverr:** fair

 

 **goddess:** soooo

 

 **goddess:** how did your date go??

 

 **stabby stab:** i had a heart attack i was waiting thinking id been stood up

 

 **stabby stab:** and then hes behind me with a bouquet of fucking roses

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** i was so smooth im that proud

 

 **stabby stab:** oh damn he was s o smooth

 

 **goddess:** learned from the best

 

 **let me rest:** Well, he learned from the best

 

**goddess:**

 

**let me rest:**

 

 **goddess:** bitch excuse ?????????

 

 **let me rest:** You've been excused

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** aNYWAYS 

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** i set up a picnic and it was p fun 

 

 **stabby stab:** a hetero couple walked by and said some rude shit and we threw a rock at them

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** oh yeah nice shot u hit the guy in the nuts

 

 **no hax on my mc serverr:** im proud of my dead gay son

 

 **stabby stab:** but im not dead

 

 **no haxx on my mc serverr:** not yet

 

 **spoonful of sugar:** thats ominous  

 

 **goddess:** stop it i want to hear the deets

 

 **matty patty:** thats the most basic thing ive seen

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** after the picnic we went the beach and walked along the shore

 

 **stabby stab:** hes such a softy and romantic

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** ajsdasfnbfsdj

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** sO WHAT IF I AM

 

 **stabby stab:** thats fair im not really complaining it was adorable

 

 **stabby stab:** he was so scared of messing things up 

 

 **stabby stab:** it started raining and he almost jumped into the ocean

 

 **stabby stab:** healsogavemehisjacketwhichwasamazing

 

 **no hax on my mc serverr:**  pics or it didnt happen

 

**razzled your dazzle uploaded myeyesareblessed.jpg**

 

 **stabby stab:** asjjfhJBJDSHJBHAHJSSHDJSK YOU TOOK A PICTURE ???

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** i could help it!!! you were adorable!!! my jackets too big and u looked tiny

 

 **spoonful of sugar:** Oh my gosh, that's adorable.

 

 **let me rest:** I'm going to print this out and hang it on my wall.

 

 **stabby stab:** shIRO NO

 

 **razzled your dazzle:** i want a copy or five

 

 **let me rest:**  Okay.

 

 **stabby stab:** im being bullied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hu h???? 500+ words ???????? an imposter wrote this chapter the real typomachine only makes 100-300 worded chaps
> 
> anyway jokes aside im still going to go p slow on the updates on all stories i dont like all of them and want to rewrite bc theyre all gross and icky im a grown person (i say that every w e e k)
> 
> if youd like to coauthor on any story hmu in the comments and if i think u gucci then boom maybe more chaps will be out !


End file.
